


Один фут пятьдесят четыре дюйма

by the_turquoise_ouzel



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_turquoise_ouzel/pseuds/the_turquoise_ouzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Капитан Джек Харкнесс всегда ощущает, как умирает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Один фут пятьдесят четыре дюйма

**Author's Note:**

> Эпизод 3х04, смерть Янто, небольшая зарисовка.

Капитан Джек Харкнесс всегда ощущает, как умирает. 

Он всегда ощущает, как его покидает жизнь. Ощущает, как пули разрывают плоть, разрывают цепкими, кусающими движениями, которые, кажется, длятся вечность, не меньше, и превращают органы в фарш; ощущает, как последние остатки кислорода сгорают в его крови, превращаясь в углекислый газ, когда лёгкие наполняются водой; ощущает, как его кожа тлеет в языках пламени, напоминая почти сгоревшие угольки в камине на Рождество, но в этом ощущении нет ни черта рождественского. 

А потом он возвращается к жизни, всегда возвращается, как в дешёвых блокбастерах: с резким вдохом-хрипом и громыхающим шумом собственной крови в ушах. Да, чёрт возьми, он жив. Раны от пуль затягиваются, он снова может дышать и не слышать запаха горелой индейки. 

Он жив.

— Я люблю тебя. 

В этот раз он снова чувствует когтистые лапы Смерти на своей шее — хоть её хватка цепкая, но она всегда проигрывает. Она подбирается близко, но недостаточно близко. А в этот раз всё идёт по наклонной. 

Они падают.

— Эй, это было хорошо, да?

Смерть выигрывает. 

— Да.

Раса 456 отравила воздух вирусом. И от того, что смерть безболезненна, Джек чувствует, что умирать только сложнее. Ему хотелось бы гнить в адских муках, ощущать чёртову смерть в каждой клеточке, потому что он знает, что вернётся, вот только Янто на его руках… нет, хорошо, что яд не причиняет боли. 

— Не забывай меня, — просит Янто.

Джеку хочется повторять: «Не умирай, не умирай, не умирай, Джонс, Янто Джонс», но он говорит:

— Никогда. 

Джек не ощущает собственной смерти, но знает, что снова умирает. Смерть побеждает, она проводит своими мёртвыми пальцами по лицу Янто, от чего кожа того бледнеет, лишается того исключительно редкого, едва уловимого взгляду румянца, вызванного близостью Капитана Харкнесса, на обычно лишённом эмоций лице Джонса.

— Через тысячу лет… ты не вспомнишь обо мне, — говорит Янто.

— Я буду помнить. Обещаю, я буду.

Смерть скользит пальцами по губам Янто, заставляя его смолкнуть навсегда с последним вздохом. И Джек повторяет: «Янто, не покидай меня, Янто, Янто, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня, пожалуйста», и целует Янто, ещё ощущая чужое тепло на своих губах, но уже не ощущая чужого дыхания. Впервые Смерть подбирается так близко к нему, оставляя свой поцелуй на его губах, когда он отрывается от губ Янто и плачет.

Нет, нет, нет.

Секундомер в кармане Янто продолжает тикать, даже в этом вечном падении, даже в объятиях Смерти. Сердце Янто не бьётся, когда Джек прижимает его ближе, ближе, но не уже никогда так близко, как прежде.

Джек Харкнесс всегда ощущает, как умирает. 

А потом он возвращается к жизни, всегда возвращается, как в дешёвых блокбастерах: с резким вдохом-хрипом и громыхающим шумом собственной крови в ушах. 

Слева от него сидит Гвен. И расстояние между ним и Янто — мёртвым Янто, упорно исправляет мозг то, что не в силах принять сердце — один фут пятьдесят четыре дюйма. Теперь это расстояние, точно так же как и капитан Джек Харкнесс, зафиксировано во времени и пространстве.

Харкнесс обнимает Гвен, от неё исходит тепло, но оно не греет.

Джек ощущает, как бьётся его собственное сердце, как кровь стремится по артериям и венам, как воздух наполняет грудь.

Капитан Джек Харкнесс всегда ощущает, как умирает.


End file.
